A Knight To Remember
by ShootingStar147
Summary: AU: Cloud is the Son of the Queen of Mercury and the Brother to the Princess. One would think that is all he would need but is it? In this story he reflects on the night that his life changed forever...the night that he met Zoisite otherwise known as the "European King" or "The Knight of Purification and Healing Rated T for Minor Shonen-Ai and a scene at the end


It was a peaceful night in the Kingdom of Mercury. All was quiet in the castle as the Queen and her daughet, the Princess of Mercury, were out over visiting Serenity as were the other Queens and their daughters so there wasn't a soul in the castle outside of the guards that were told to stay. In this castle was a quiet young man that never bothered a soul and was virtually non-existent unless he tapped you on your shoulder and you jumped about 5 feet in the air!

His name...was Cloud!

Cloud was the elder brother of the Princess and was a fairly quiet young man. He never liked violence unless he was provoked and even then he usually opted for words rather than actions for fear that he would regret what he did! He was very good friends with all of the Queens and the other Princesses...well save one but she rarely showed herself to the gentleman. If anything he usually spent all his time with the other Queens and even some of the Kings of Earth!

What's that you say? You didn't know about them? Well you see...Cloud didn't like to make his affairs personal so the Queens of the other planets as well as the other Princesses never knew either. Cloud was fairly private so the fact that they never knew wouldn't be a shock to anyone really BUT nonetheless he was always good at keeping his relationships on good terms with them at all times!

There WAS one King in particular that Cloud was very close with though and it actually is one of the few pictures he keeps in his rather large area of the Castle of Mercury and every time he sees it he can't help but smile because of how special this King is to him.

That King...is Zoisite!

Zoisite is the European King for King Endyimon and also one of the closest confidants to Cloud as well. The bond they share is a very special one simply because of one night that the two young men will soon never forget!

(FLASHBACK)

It had been a busy day at the Castle of Mercury. The Princess and Queen were getting set to depart for a trip to the Moon and Cloud was doing his best to stay out of the way but also be of any use that he could be. He never liked not being useful so if he was told to pack a bag by the guards he did. if he was asked to go prepare a dish for some reason he did that too! There was virtually NOTHING that he wouldn't do for his Queen and loving sister.

"Cloud" The Queen called "Could you come here for a minute dear?" she asked and he nodded as he turned and headed in the direction of his mother whom was standing at the bottom of the staircase. "Your sister and I are going away for a few days for a conference with Serenity. We are leaving you in charge of the guards here so please make sure that they do their general duties and not to let anyone in without your personal Authorization...understood!" The Queen exclaimed and Cloud nodded before heading back towards his room and settling in.

_A few hours later..._

It was almost Supper time but Cloud wasn't hungry...no instead his inquisitive mind decided to go take a trip through the courtyard and the marketplace to see if there was anything going on of interest there. Cloud always enjoyed seeing the wares of the merchants that were on sale and display and he always smiled when he saw a snow globe! He loved collecting those and he always bought two because he knew that Mercury would want one for her room. It was a tradition that they had for a few years now and she always cherished it.

As Cloud walked through to find his way to that particular booth he heard an amounting of shouting between a guard and, from the sounds of it, a young man that seemed to be in his teens. What was all this about? Cloud sought out the answers!

"Excuse me gents" Cloud began "mind telling me what is going on here? Why is this young man being detained?" He asked and one of the guards turned to the young Prince and began his explanation

"This gentleman claims to be from the Earth Kingdom Your Highness. He claims to be a King of one of the regions there." The guard explained and Cloud thought for a second and politely asked the guard to step aside which he complied immediately with and then addressed the Gentleman

"I'm sorry for the trouble friend but could you please tell me your name and who you represent? If you do that I can allow you entry into our Kingdom with no issues" Cloud explained and the young man nodded

"My name is Zoisite and I represent King Endyimon. I was asked to come here to give an invitation to your Queen and Princess to a ball that he is having in a few weeks. Are they available?" Zoisite asked and the pained look on Cloud's face told him the answer straight away

"No they aren't I'm afraid...but I'm not going to send you back since you came all this way. Why don't you stay a day or two and enjoy yourself here/" Cloud offered and the smile on the young King's face told the story he had hoped for.

As the two walked back through the marketplace Cloud had two of the guards carry his things as they made their way up the palace steps and back into the lobby where one of the guards put a halt to their progress!

"Your Highness" He began "You know we aren't allowed to have guests here..." the guard continued but was cut off by the Prince

"Unless I give the authorization and the truth is friend this man came all the way from Earth and I didn't feel like sending him back empty-handed!" Cloud exclaimed and the guard quickly shut up as he continued "This gentleman is Zoisite whom is one of Endyimon's Kings. He's come to invite our Queen and Princess to a ball in a few weeks and I told him he could stay for a few days and then hopefully get an answer from them. Is that alright with you?" He asked pointedly and this was the first time that the guards had seen Cloud like this! He is usually pretty cool and reserved but something about Zoisite brought out this side of him...the question was what?

After that confrontation the two men went upstairs to the room that Zoisite was going to use and when they entered Zoisite's jaw almost smacked the floor! He was used to rather lavish interiors like they had in the Earth Palace but this was a very intricate and exquisite interior of its own right! Cloud smiled when he saw Zoisite's reaction and began speaking again

"This is a room that I actually designed myself. I wanted it to be something that reminded me an ancient time but also keeping it closer to my roots with health and psychology. For some reason when I designed this room I was thinking of someone like you or your brother...Kunzite right?" Cloud asked and Zoisite could say anything just nod. As they walked into the room Cloud helped him unpack and just smiled at the expression on his face while they did it! Something clearly was coming out of Cloud that he never felt before and it was almost an instantaneous feeling. What? No one really knew!

That night as the two went to the kitchen and the dining area everyone noticed a change in their Prince. Was it just something to do with Zoisite or was it something else? Did something just awaken in him or was this there all along? It was a series of questions that no one really got an answer to then and wouldn't for a little while anyways.

_2 Days Later_

Zoisite got to speak with the Queen and Princess Mercury but both refused the invite. NOT because of the fact that it was Endyimon inviting them but because they had other engagements that they already committed to. This legitimately saddened the King but Cloud asked if he could go in their place and interestingly enough both his Sister and Mother agreed to let him go! THIS actually made Zoisite happier than if the Princess and Queen would have gone but now...Cloud needed an outfit!

Well...at least he had 2 weeks right?

_12 Days Later_

"Your suit is ready Your Highness" One of the Maids told Cloud whom smiled as he went to the fitting room where the tailor waited patiently with his outfit for the affair. Cloud smiled as it was a pretty interesting piece that matched the color of his sister's hair! As he went to the dressing room the Maid had a question on her mind and felt it necessary to ask the Prince about his plan

"So you leave tonight for the Palace Your Highness?" The maid asked slightly puzzled that the second in line would dare to take such a trip to a place that normally is restricted any other time.

"Yep and the reason is because I'm actually staying in a place away from the Palace until the actual Ball. I've already given instructions to the person I'm staying with and some other associates there how to handle the situation. I want this to be a special night when the time comes." Cloud explained as he stepped out and looked into the mirror with the biggest grin on his face! OOOH was it gonna be a fun time at the ball in 48 hours!

_2 Days Later_

The plan had gone off without a hitch and now was his moment. Cloud was escorted from the home of a lovely family that took him in and let him stay under the condition that they didn't reveal he was there. They complied because they knew that the surprise was going to be worth it in the end for a special someone. As the time drew nearer he admitted to becoming a bit more nervous but he knew that this was something special for him.

Some felt that the feelings he was expressing over the course of the 12 days were a bit strange...after all he had just met this King a few weeks ago but the feeling wasn't something he could shake so easily. It was something that made him feel a warmth that no one else had and tonight he would show that in one the best surprises he could!

_Meanwhile in the castle.._

Zoisite had a look of panic on his face! The Ball had already started and here he was without a date! Venus was dancing with his brother, Jupiter with Nephy and Mars with Jadeite!

Zoi tried to think of every possible reason that Cloud was late and they were all valid but the thought of him actually changing his mind also crossed his mind and that scared him! Why? He couldn't tell you and not because it was a secret but because he was trying to rationalize it in his own mind. Kunzite said that he knew that he had always felt a strong connection the Prince/Warrior of Mercury and this was before this meeting.

(FLASHBACK)

It was a beautiful night in the kingdom and Zoisite was patrolling the garden looking up at the night sky. He had been such an admirer of what lied beyond and also within that there were nights that his older brother had to scold him to make him go back to work! It was no real secret that the situation between Earth and the Moon wasn't the greatest but he also knew that there were people that lived on another planet in the Solar System that he cared about deeply!

First came the Princess whom he loved with all his heart. Whether or not she returned those feelings didn't matter to him as long as he was allowed to protect her in a manner fitting of a sibling...of course she already had an elder brother but he wanted her to always know that he would be there for her.

And THEN there was Cloud...

Here was a gentleman that was every sense of the word! The way he carried himself as a Noble made everyone in the Kingdom of Mercury respect him and he always gave it back to the people. He never got a big head about him and the grace with which he showed was such that he wondered aloud if HE could ever attain that. He tried to ask his brother to train him in such ways but Kunzite flatly denied stating the following:

"The manner in which Cloud presents himself is the truest sense of a Noble and Royalty. It is something that can not be taught and therefore you must either learn it on your own or do what you can to overcome your own faults. THAT is how you will learn to be like him"

Zoisite took heed to his brother's advice and made good on his own silent vow to try and be more like him. Granted he failed more than succeeded at times but the effort didn't go unnoticed by Endyimon and some speculated that is why he became a Knight in his court. The overcoming of his own personal flaws or at least the mere ATTEMPT was something so truly noble that he was granted the right to be a Knight in his court and it was something he took seriously!

After Zoisite was Knighted he wanted so much to tell Cloud about it and he did get the message to him to which the Prince congratulated him and hoped that someday he would get to congratulate him in person. Sadly for the longest time that day never really came and it depressed both men because the Prince ALWAYS kept his word and it bothered him that so many times he couldn't go see him to make sure that he knew how proud he was!

Fortunately...things happen for the best!

(END FLASHBACK)

Zoisite was sitting in a chair by the punch bowl with his legs neatly crossed watching the festivities unfold and then...something happened...something so unbelievable that when things got back to normal he had that look on his face like he just got the best surprise ever!

The Ball was about midway through and everyone was getting ready to take a bit of a break. As if on cue the lights went out in the ballroom and everyone at first freaked out and THEN it hit the two brothers whom quickly informed Jadeite and Nephrite to NOT sound the Alarm!

When the lights came back on standing in the middle of the crowd among the circle of people was HIM!

Cloud had entered the building!

It took a minute but as Zoi's eyes focused from the dark to the light again he saw Cloud and that smile that he KNEW was for him! That darn magician had a trick up his sleeve much like days earlier when the Prince showed some of his magic to the King which amazed and astonished him. He never got to find out who taught him the tricks but as he made his way to the center and stood face to face with the man that he loved at first he couldn't believe it but as they danced in the middle of the people everyone was both shocked and elated. There were people wondering if these two men could ever find love and in the end they had always found it...it just took a good while!

(END FLASHBACK)

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"ENTER!" Cloud commanded and as he turned around he saw the man that captured his heart and soul and he couldn't help but smile when he saw him! "Good Evening Zoisite" Cloud said with a smile as his boyfriend walked up to him and gently kissed him on the lips before speaking

"Good evening Cloud...do you remember what today is?" Zoi asked and Cloud just smiled remembering again what happened a year ago

"I do my love and I was just thinking about that honestly. At first I thought it was impossible to be honest but who would have thought that a period of a few nights could bring you into my heart and soul. It shocked my mother and sister at first because I stayed longer than intended and I didn't WANT to leave you but I had to help my mom and sister remember?" Cloud asked and Zoi frowned and looked down but Cloud wasn't going to let that last long as he scooped him up and carried him like a princess to the bed and gently placed him on the bed.

"Cloud...this isn't like you...but that's not a bad thing" Zoi commented noting the change in his lover's behavior

"I know and I apologize" He began with a teasing smile "but if there is one thing you know about me my King...its to expect the unexpected!" Cloud exclaimed as he leaned in and gave him one more kiss on the lips before well...I'll let you figure out the rest!

One thing was for sure...Zoisite and Cloud definitely had a "Knight to Remember"!

(END)


End file.
